


Date Night Entertainment

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy February 2021, Humor, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It's a perfect date night. Just Nick, Deacon, and the Mysterious Stranger there to chaperone.Nick is not amused.
Relationships: Deacon/Mysterious Stranger/Nick Valentine, Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Date Night Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Day 9 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Date night

“I’m so glad we finally decided to have a date night at home,” Deacon chuckles.

Nick side-eyes him. “Right...”

“Yep,” Deacon nods. “Just you, me, and this eldritch god we put between us.”

Nick side-eyes the Mysterious Stranger next, with him perched between him and Deacon. “Mm-hmm,” he hums, annoyed.

The Stranger smirks and Deacon laughs.

“Yep,” Deacon grins. “Gotta save room for Farmer, right?”

“And,” Nick says, “how long have you two been seeing each other?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Deacon counters.

Nick sputters. “I haven’t—”

“Neither have I,” Deacon says. “I just let him in.”

Nick pauses and stares at the Stranger. “Why?”

The Stranger shrugs.  _ I was promised entertainment. This is proving to be entertaining. _

Nick groans. “How long have you two been planning this?”

Deacon checks an imaginary watch. “Hmm, about two minutes before I came inside. Farmer was outside and I thought I’d invite him in.”

“Right,” Nick says. “So this hasn’t been a  _ thing? _ You didn’t suggest this intending to ask me to add the  _ Stranger _ of all people to our relationship.”

The two of them both gasp in theatrical offense.

“Why, Nicolas,” Deacon scoffs. “I respect you too much for that and you know it.”

_ I’m not people, _ the Stranger adds.  _ I’m eldritch. _

“Alright, alright,” Nick sighs and shakes his head. “But if ‘Farmer’ is going to be chaperoning our date night, I guess I can’t show you that  _ attachment _ I picked up earlier in the week.”

Deacon gasps again, this time sincere. “Wait, what?”

Nick grins. “Should have thought of that before inviting Farmer.”

“Nick, c’mon!”

“Nope. You brought this upon yourself.”

Farmer merely grins.  _ Perfect, _ he says as Nick walks away smugly with Deacon following behind him, spouting out apologies. _ This is exactly the entertainment I was expecting. _


End file.
